Hurricane in Stars Hollow, Take Cover at Luke's
by xogilmoregirlsox10
Summary: Thers a hurricane in stars hollow and where would Lorelai go but Lukes? JavaJunkie and Lit...the story goes MUCH further than just the hurricane. read and review and find out what happens in this amazing story.
1. Taking Cover at Luke's

well yes. its me. I wanted to take a little break from Disney, but don't worry ill be back to it soon. But here's a little story, im thinking 3 chapters. enjoy and my lovely people review.

**Chapter 1: Taking Cover at Luke's**

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai yelled, walking into the diner.

"Lorelai! What are you doing here?" Luke emerged out of the curtain that led off to his apartment.

"I needed coffee." Lorelai answered simply, taking a seat at the counter.

"Did you not see my boarded up windows? A hurricane is headed our way!"

"Really?" Lorelai looked up from her coffee, eyes wide. "How did I not know this?" Lorelai shook her head.

"Did you watch the television at all today?" Luke asked.

"No. I was at work then I went home to find no coffee, and I came here." Lorelai looked out the window. It had started to rain, and the wind was up to 65 mph. "Well I guess I should get home."

"There's no way you're going out--there's no way I'm letting you go out there!" Luke said, locking the door and putting Lorelai's coffee cup away.

"Hey I was drinking that!"

"Lorelai! We have to get upstairs! The winds are supposed to get up to 90mph!" Luke pulled her up and pushed her toward the stairs.

"Geez Luke I get it! No need to push!" Lorelai said, going through the curtains and walking up the stairs.

They got upstairs into Luke's apartment, and Lorelai took a seat on the bed. She looked around and saw Luke standing in the middle of the apartment, looking very uncomfortable.

"Hey Luke. I'm not going to attack you. You can sit down." Lorelai said, laughing.

"Yea I know." Luke said, not looking her in the eye.

"Luke what's wrong?" Lorelai asked, getting off of the bed and walking over to him.

"Nothing." Luke dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand.

"Luke.."

"There's nothing wrong." Luke gave Lorelai's arm a reasurring rub, and Lorelai felt shivers go up and down her arm. _'Wow. Why did that happen?'_ Lorelai thought. Luke removed his arm when he felt Lorelai jump slightly. _'Does that mean anything?' _Luke asked himself.

"Okay. If you say so." Lorelai said after a minute of awkward silence.

Luke and Lorelai walked over to the bed and sat down. The building was shaking and Lorelai jumped and took Luke's hand.

"Lorelai..." Luke growled.

"Luke please? I'm scared." Lorelai said, moving closer to him.

"Fine." Luke replied, still not moving. Just then, the power went out.

Lorelai screamed, and Luke turned and hugged her to comfort her.

"No power means no heat! We'll freeze to death!" Lorelai told Luke when she pulled away.

"It's summer. It's not cold out."

"Yeah but doesn't it get cold during a hurricane?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know." The building shook again, and Lorelai moved even closer to Luke. Any closer and she would be sitting on his lap.

"Lorelai. Don't you think you're kind of close?"

"No." Lorelai said and smiled. _'Lorelai! What are you doing! You're pretty much on his lap? Do you really want to be doing this?' _Lorelai thought. _'Yes I do want to do this. Wow.'_ Lorelai realized. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"What?" Luke asked, turning toward her again.

"Nothing I just." Lorelai looked up at Luke's face into his eyes. _'Those gorgeous blue eyes.'_ Lorelai thought. "Luke I..."

**Hahaha!!! I'm mean I know. I just need to know if its worthwhile to continue this. If i get more than 7 reviews I will continue. So review!!!!! ps i kno its short, but if people are interested, i will make chps longer, and if people really like it, i will make it longer than 3 chapters.**

**-Moe**


	2. In The Apartment

Hey everyone...just to let you know before writing this, i did research about hurricanes in Connecticut. theyve had a couple, like category 1-2. so 90mph is like category 2...ive been in a hurricane before, and believe me, i know what i'm writing about. also i will try to make it less rushed. but just believe me that i know what im writing about. i know EXACTLY what im doing. Also this takes place in like season 2/3ish...Jess is gone, but he was there.

So everyone that reviewed, thank you so much. Chapter 2 every one!!! (applause)

**Chapter 2: In the Apartment**

_previously:_

_"What?" Luke asked, turning toward her again._

_"Nothing I just." Lorelai looked up at Luke's face into his eyes. 'Those gorgeous blue eyes.' Lorelai thought. "Luke I..."_

"Luke I-" Just then they heard a shattering noise coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Luke jumped up from the bed and rushed to the apartment door.

"Luke no! You can't go downstairs! The windows probably got blown off and you'll get hurt! Please don't go down there!" Lorelai was amazed that Luke really thought he would go downstairs in a category 2 hurricane with no protection. Especially with the fact that there was no glass on the windows.

"Lorelai! My diner-"

"Can be fixed. Your life however, if you died...I mean if your death lived..." Lorelai stumbled across her words. "If your death lived then it couldn't be fixed." She said finally.

"That made no sense." Luke said, moving away from the door.

"I know. If it made sense it wouldn't be me would it?"

"No it wouldn't." Luke said, sitting back down on the bed. "What were you going to say?" He asked after a minute.

"Nothing. It was..Nothing." Lorelai looked down at the bed. _'It's better he doesn't know. Although...No Lorelai! Stop it! You can't be having these thoughts about Luke!' _Lorelai got up to hide the awkward silence. She went over to the fridge.

"Lorelai? Nothing's going to be cold because of the electricity." Luke half-laughed.

"I know Luke. Do you think I'm that stupid? I just wanted a water bottle." Lorelai looked back at Luke's face reddening face.

"Hey grab me one while you're at it." Luke said, covering his embarrassment.

"Yeah sure." Outside the winds were still roaring, and there was already about 5 inches of rain on the ground. "Look's like I'm here for the night."

"Of course! Did you really think you could go home?"

"Not really, but I just hadn't imagined not going home. I mean...Oh my God. Rory! She was doing something at Chilton! How's she going to get home? I need to call her...I need a phone." She had completely forgotten that her daughter wasn't home. Actually, Lorelai had forgotten _completely_ about Rory. She needed to know if she was all right. Lorelai walked over to the other side of the room and picked up Luke's apartment phone.

"Lorelai there's no power. What about your cell?"

"Dead battery." Lorelai was close to tears now.

"Lorelai I'm sure she's alright. They probably are keeping all of the kids safe. It wasn't just her that was there so I'm sure she's going to be okay."

"Yeah.." Lorelai said, still worried about Rory.

They sat in awkward silence _AGAIN_, and Luke decided he was tired of it. "Lorelai? Why is this so uncomfortable?"

"Because we've never been alone for a long time." Lorelai lied.

"Yes we have."

"I don't know Luke. I'm sorry I'm just distracted thinking about Rory."

"Yeah, okay." Luke said accepting that answer. He didn't want to make Lorelai more upset by talking about what he felt. _'Why can't she just open her eyes and see though?' _Luke thought to himself. "Hey do you want anything to eat? Obviously I can't cook, but I'm sure I have something that doesn't have to be cooked."

"Yeah I'm hungry. What do you have?"

"Well, I have cereal, bread, crackers," Luke said, looking in the cabnits and the fridge.

"I'll have cereal." Lorelai said.

"Okay. We have cheerios, some wheat stuff, and frosted flakes."

"Frosted flakes? Where did those come from?"

"I guess when Jess was here."

"I'll have them."

"Seriously? Aren't they a kid's cereal?"

"So?"

"Right." Luke got the box and brought it over to the table. After a few seconds, when Lorelai still wasn't coming over to the table, he asked, "Are you going to come over?"

"What?"

"Lorelai, what's wrong."

"Rory." Lorelai lied. She knew what was wrong. She was uncomfortable with Luke.

"No, you're not thinking about Rory. If you were you would be talking about it. Whenever you have a problem you talk about it. Why are you not talking?"

"I can't tell you about this."

"You can tell me anything."

"Not this." Lorelai half-laughed.

"Lorelai. Believe me. You can tell me _anything._" He said, putting emphasis on "anything."

"No Luke! This is something I can't talk to you about, at least not yet." Lorelai yelled at Luke. "I'm sorry." She said after a few seconds. "You're sitting here being nice to me and trying to help me out and I'm yelling at you."

"It's fine. Now about Rory. Chilton is a very high class school. With the amount of money they have at that school, I'm sure she is well protected. She will be fine." Luke said, pulling Lorelai to her feet to come to the table.

"Yeah." Lorelai looked down at his hands in hers. _'God I love him.'_

_'God I love her.'_ Luke said as he felt sparks when their hands touched. He kept holding her hands while they were walking, and Lorelai smiled shyly. Luke grinned and let her go when she sat down.

Lorelai wanted to kiss him. She wanted to get up, go over to where he was standing, turn him around, and kiss him full on the lips. _'But I can't.' _The voice in the sensible part of her head said. _'But I want to!' _Said the romantic part. Lorelai shook her head to make the voices stop. "Luke?" She said.

"Hold on one second."

"Okay." She lost her nerve. She was going to tell him, but she couldn't.

"What?" Luke set down the cereal in front of her.

"Nothing." Lorelai said, not looking into his eyes.

_'And I thought she was going to tell me something...what did I think? That she was going to tell me she loves me. That she's loved me for 8 years? This is crazy. I have to get over it. But I can't' _Luke thought, disappointed that Lorelai didn't have anything to say. _'Maybe she's waiting for me to say something.'_ Luke thought. _'But if I tell her and she doesn't tell me back, our friendship will be ruined.'_ Luke's head hurt immensly.

Lorelai saw Luke deep in thought and asked him, "Watcha thinking about?" She went from close to crying to happy and joking.

"Nothing really. Just thinking how in the world we could be having a hurricane in Stars Hollow. We're in Connecticut! We don't get hurricanes here!" Luke ranted.

"I love it when you rant Luke. And I have no idea. Maybe the weather people are mad at me for making fun of them."

"You made fun of the weathermen?" Luke said, deciding not to say anything about what Lorelai said about loving his rants.

"Yes. And the weatherwomen too. They're so funny, because there's nothing behind them, they're pointing at a blue wall. They have to act like there's really a picture behind them."

"You get pleased so easily."

"Dirty!"

"Aw jeez."

"And Yes I do."

The windows of the apartment started to shake and they shattered. Lorelai screamed at the shards of glass coming into the room, jumped up and held Luke's arm tightly. She felt his muscular arms and kept her hand around them much longer than necessary.

"Lorelai you can let go of my arm now." Luke said, smiling slightly in the dark.

"Oh right sorry." Lorelai said, and took her hand away quickly, blushing. She was happy it was so dark so Luke couldn't see her very red face.

"It's fine. Now eat your cereal, and I'm going to go find extra blankets and some plastic bags or something to cover up those windows." Luke said, carefully walking by the glass.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke said turning around.

"I'm cold. Can you get some blankets."

"Yeah. Are your clothes wet?"

"A little. It was raining a little when I came."

"Do you want some of my clothes?" Luke swallowed hard when he said that.

"You mean you would let me wear one of your trademark flannel shirts?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." Lorelai said happily. Luke went to his dresser and took out some clothes.

"Here." He gave her a flannel shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Thank you." Lorelai said. They both turned as they heard the glass window in the bathroom break. "Great. There goes my changing room." Lorelai said. "Turn around."

"What?"

"So I can change. And no peeking."

"Lorelai!"

"I mean it." Luke turned around, and as much as he wanted to peek, restrained himself from doing so.

"Okay I'm done" Lorelai said. Luke turned around and thought she looked really cute in his clothes. The sweatpants were too big and were almost falling down. The shirt looked great on her, because it was blue to match her eyes.

"Wow." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai turned around to pick up her clothes. She successfully hid her bra and panties in between her jeans and shirt. She folded them up and arranged them on the bed.

"Nothing. I'll go get that stuff." Luke said.

"Okay. She turned around and smiled at him.

_'This is going to be a long night.'_ Luke thought as he went to get blankets and bags.

**Well that's it. Not much I know, but I will make chapters longer. And I'm extending this story to an unknown length. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, and do the same for me this time. 16 reviews before I update again. Thats my standard. Live up to it!**

**-Moe**


	3. Love

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE... READ IT.**

**Hey...Thanks for all the reviews!!! I am soo sooo soooooo soooooooooo happy!!! Like honestly. and i realized that a lot of you who read this story read my other story. I just want to say to anyone who's reading this who also reads that one, that I'm probably never going to delete that story, no matter how many reviews i get. And i promise, promise, promise, that i wasnt _blackmailing_ anyone...as one of my reviews said i was. So...I'm sry if you thought that, but i promise, promise, promise, that there was NONE of that. I just wanted reviews:-( Which I got:-) **

**And also..if you don't like my story/stories, then DON'T READ THEM!!! no ones making you read _ANYTHING!!_** **If you're going to say "I don't care if you delete it," or "I really hate this story" or _whatever_ then just stop reading. sure give one review. but dont read the whole thing and keep leaving mean reviews. I'm not saying not to give me _constructive_ critisism, but if i dont think something was really wrong, then im not going to change my style of writing. Like, seriously, people have different interests. Some people _hate_ apple pie. Or pumpkin pie. I hate pumpkin pie, (but i love apple!!) im sure many of you reading this right now are thinking "What!! I love pumpkin pie! How could she not!!" But you see, I don't eat it just to say things bad about it. Would you? Well? Would you? _NO!_ You wouldn't. so if you don't like a story, read one chp, say something about it, and then just stop reading it. **

**One more thing...If you do like the story, but theres one thing that is bugging you, please tell me. But dont tell me that you hate it, or that you want me to delete it, because that just kinda puts me down, which means i deff wont want to update any faster than i do now, which right now im updating pretty slow anyway. **

**Also...this hasnt happened yet, but ive read some peoples reviews that say like put dirty stuff in it...and im in 10th grade, so ill write a _little_ but if you want a story like that, then move on...because im not going to write that. Sorry, but im not. And now that i said that, i dont think im going to get a review about that. **

**So thanks for all the reviews...keep it up...and dont worry, im gonna lower my review standards. lets say...10-12 reviews this time...can ya do it?????? i think you can!!!?!?!?!!!!?!?!?!?**

**Chapter 3: Love**

_previously:_

_"Here." He gave her a flannel shirt and a pair of sweatpants. _

_"Thank you." Lorelai said. They both turned as they heard the glass window in the bathroom break. "Great. There goes my changing room." Lorelai said. "Turn around."_

_"What?"_

_"So I can change. And no peeking."_

_"Lorelai!"_

_"I mean it." Luke turned around, and as much as he wanted to peek, restrained himself from doing so. _

_"Okay I'm done" Lorelai said. Luke turned around and thought she looked really cute in his clothes. The sweatpants were too big and were almost falling down. The shirt looked great on her, because it was blue to match her eyes. _

_"Wow." Luke said._

_"What?" Lorelai turned around to pick up her clothes. She successfully hid her bra and panties in between her jeans and shirt. She folded them up and arranged them on the bed._

_"Nothing. I'll go get that stuff." Luke said._

_"Okay. She turned around and smiled at him. _

_'This is going to be a long night.' Luke thought as he went to get blankets and bags._

Luke came back with blankets and a bunch of plastic bags. Lorelai was sitting on the couch, swirling around the cereal in her bowl with her spoon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked, looking at her sad face.

"Yeah, just...Rory." Lorelai said, truthfully this time.

"Lorelai, I'm sure she's-"

"I know she's fine," Lorelai cut Luke off. "It's just...I wish she was here with me...us. It's weird, her not being her. It's like she's missing out on this whole big event in our lives. It's just...weird."

"I know. Just hang in there. As soon as we get power, we'll call her." Luke said, not noticing how he kept using the word, 'we.' Lorelai, however, did notice Luke's choice of words. She smiled to herself, thinking of how easy it was getting to be alone with Luke. Originally she thought it would be weird and they would run out of things to talk about in the first 5 minutes, so she was nervous and make it awkward. But she realized that being with him for hours was fun because they could just talk and talk and never run out of subjects. "What are you smiling about?" Luke asked when Lorelai hadn't stopped smiling for a full 60 seconds.

"What? Oh nothing. I'm just...I don't know. I went from very, very sad to happy. And you helped me do that. You always do that. You can make me feel great, no matter how crappy my day is. How do you do that?"

"It's not like you don't do the same for me." Luke said, before he realized what he was saying.

"What? Did Luke, monosyllabic caveman, just say that he enjoyed Lorelai, the most annoyingly charming and witty woman on Earth, did he say that he enjoyed her company? This is a historical moment." Lorelai said, smiling even wider.

"I just meant, that..." But Luke couldn't tell Lorelai what he really meant, because that would mean the end of their friendship.

"You mean that...?" Lorelai asked. _'Was he going to say-, no Lorelai. What are you crazy?'_

"I mean that.." Luke still couldn't find the words to say how he felt. _'Not that I would tell her anyway.'_

"You know..." Lorelai said hesitantely, "Sometimes actions can speak much louder and clearer than words." She was taking a big chance by saying that.

"Wha-" Luke started, but was cut off by Lorelai's lips on his. At first he was surprised and pulled back.

"Sorry. I just thought you were going to say...but nevermind." Lorelai said, embarrassed. She turned away, only to feel a strong hand turning her back around.

"Lorelai." Luke spoke her name in a voice that Lorelai had never heard before. She looked up at his eyes, and saw them at an intense blue, that almost looked like,

_'Love'_ They both thought before they were kissing hard and passionately. Luke started moving Lorelai over to the bed. He pushed her clothes off, and layed her down...

**(use your imagination here people. that by itself gave me like a weird feeling writing it.)**

"Luke," Lorelai said. She was laying close to Luke on his tiny, tiny bed, her head on his chest. "This was amazing. Now _promise_ me, no regrets, tomorrow, well today, no regrets, ever?"

"No regrets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?" Lorelai was joking around. Luke decided to shut her up with his lips crashing onto hers. They separated, and Lorelai said, "Now that's a way to shut me up."

"MmmHmm." Luke said and kissed her again as they got ready for round two.

**(use your imagination here people...again)**

Lorelai looked up at Luke when they were done. She smiled, thinking how great this was that she finally had him.

They both heard moving downstairs. "Luke." Lorelai said, a worried look on her face.

"Stay here." Luke said, as he got up, put on sweatpants, and went out his apartment and down the steps.

"Hello?" Luke said as he got to the bottom.

"Luke!" It was Rory.

"Rory, hey." Luke said, suddenly feeling embarrassed at not having a shirt on.

"Where's my mom? And where's your shirt?"

"Well..." Luke started before there were footsteps on the stairs.

"Luke? Who is it?" Lorelai came downstairs wearing Luke's flannel shirt. "Oh! Rory."

"Mom." Rory's voice was cold. _'How long have they been doing this? Behind my back?'_ Rory thought. She knew it was silly because she didn't control her Mom's life, but she thought at least she could have told her about it.

"Rory, um... how did you get here?"

"They sent everyone home on a bus, and I got dropped off at the corner. I went home but you weren't there, so I came here instead." Rory said with the same, monotone voice.

"Rory, honey, can I talk to you back...here." Lorelai said, moving slowly over to the storage room.

"Yeah, sure."

"Rory. Before you say anything, let me explain." Lorelai said, closing the door.

"What is there to explain? You wanted something, so you went to Luke to get it. That's what you always do. I mean, Mom, I love Luke, and I think you're perfect together, but you have to mean it! If you couldn't tell me what you were doing with him, then you're obviously not serious. Now my relationship and yours is going to be ruined when you guys break up."

"Rory! Stop! This happened tonight. We got together tonight. Not before. I was going to tell you the first chance I could. The phones were down, and I didn't know what to do."

"So you slept with Luke to get your mind off it?"

"No! I slept with Luke because I wanted to. I did because I love him dammit!" Lorelai said, and then her eyes went wide when she realized what she just admitted.

"What?" Rory said, her voice much quieter than it was before.

"I love him. I love Luke. I love Luke." Lorelai said again and again, making sure that she could say it and it would be true. It was.

"Have you, I mean, have you told him that?" Rory said, regretting everything that she had said before.

"No. I thought it, but I didn't tell him."

"Well then go tell him."

"Rory, if you don't want us together, then I won't be with him."

"Mom, I've been waiting 6 years for this. Just go!" Rory said, smiling.

"Okay." Lorelai nodded her head and backed out the door.

"Hey."

"Hey! How's Rory."

"She's fine. She's actually happy with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So Luke, I have something to say. You don't have to say it back, I just want to tell you this. Luke, you've been my rock well, for forever. You've helped me and Rory whenever we needed it, and you were always there for me, getting me out of trouble, cheering me up, just...being there. I love you, Luke. I've always loved you, from the moment we were friends. I love how you care so much for me and Rory, I love your rants, I love how you tell me that all the stuff I eat is crap, but you always give it to me, I love how you are nice to me and show me a side that I've never seen you show to anyone else. I love you."

"Lorelai, I love you too."

Lorelai let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She walked into his arms and kissed him. Things started to get heated before Rory came out.

"Get a room!"

"Hmmm, we might just have to do that."

"Eww, gross! Not when I'm here."

"So we can never, ever have sex when you're around? That might be hard." Lorelai joked.

"Ok, Mom, enough. I'll just go."

"No, Rory, don't go, it's dangerous out there."

"The storm's over."

"Well there's crap all over the ground. And glass. Just stay here until we hear it's safe to go out." Lorelai said, pulling Luke and Rory up the stairs to Luke's apartment.

"Hey, let's play a game." Rory said when they closed the door.

"I don't have any games." Luke replied, throwing Lorelai a pair of his sweats and putting on a t-shirt.

"So?" Lorelai and Rory said together.

"What are we supposed to play? And don't say dirty, it's too easy."

"Well, Luke, we can play many, many games." Lorelai said. "Ooo! I know! Let's play truth or dare."

"What? No! Isn't that a game girls play at sleepovers?"

"So?"

"I don't want to play truth or dare."

"Hey Luke, I'll be happy if you do. Very happy. Happy enough to transfer all that happiness to you." Lorelai said, grinning.

"Lorelai!"

"Luke!" She imitated his voice.

"Ya know, I'm still in the room." Rory said. "And I think truth and dare would be great."

"Okay so it's settled. We're playing truth or dare. Me first. Luke, truth or dare."

Luke gave in. "Truth." He said, sighing.

"Okay...do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, totally cheesy now." Rory said.

"How dare you call your mommy cheesy!"

"Yeah well." Rory blew it off. "Okay Luke, your turn.:"

"Rory, truth or dare."

"Dare."

Lorelai motioned to Luke and whispered something in his ear. "No!" Luke whispered back.

"Rory," Lorelai said, "I dare you to call Jess and tell him you love him."

"What? This day is getting crazier and crazier. I'm not calling Jess."

"Why not? You've been talking about him everyday since like 2 months after you guys broke up."

"You have?" Luke asked.

"Well, I may still have a thing for him, but I'm not calling him. This is beyond crazy."

"Come on! You're ruining the game!"

"No. I'm not calling Jess. And anyway, it's not your turn. Luke was supposed to dare me something."

"But Luke didn't know what to say."

"Yes, he did."

"No, he didn't."

"I'm going to take a leaf out of Rory's book here by saying I'm still in the room."

"Oh, honey, I know."

"Don't call me honey."

"How about Lukey?"

"No. Never."

"But, Luke! Don't you remember tonight? You loved that name tonight."

"Lorelai!"

"Mom!"

"Well, it's true."

"No it's not. Rory, it's not."

"Sure." Rory joked.

"Rory! How dare you insinuate that."

"Insinuate what?"

"I don't know I was feeling left out. Lorelai said.

"Okay, I officially declare this game over." Luke said, getting up to take the bag off the window and look out. "Hey! Taylor's outside with a megaphone saying..something."

"What! What's he saying?" Lorelai ran over to the window.

"I don't know."

"Let's go!" Rory and Lorelai went out the door, with Luke following behind them.

"Taylor!" Lorelai ran up to him. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? Young lady, we just had a hurricane. That's what's up."

"Wow. You're cranky." Rory said.

"No I'm not. Everything is ruined. How did this happen? We're in Connecticut! We don't get hurricanes!" Taylor was screaming.

"Taylor, calm down! Don't you have insurance?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Well then they will help you. I have insurance on the diner, and I'm sure I won't have to pay that much. So just chill out, Taylor." Luke said, rather calmly by his usual Taylor standards.

"But Luke-"

"Taylor, is everyone all right? Is anyone missing or sick or...well?" Rory asked.

"Everyone is fine. There were a few minor injuries, but nothing serious."

"Good."

"Yeah." Taylor walked away, and Miss Patty and Babette came up to Luke and Lorelai.

"So, nice outfit Lorelai." Babette said, looking at Patty with a knowing look on her face.

Lorelai froze. She had completely forgotten what she was wearing, and what people would think when they saw her wearing it.

"Well you see, when Lorelai came into the diner, I wouldn't let her leave because of the storm, and it was raining when she came so I let her borrow my clothes." Luke covered up for Lorelai's freezing. After all, that was true, but he didn't tell them what happened after the clothes exchange.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Patty said, unbelieving.

"Patty, that's what happened I swear!"

"I believe you honey." Patty said, and walked off with Babette at her heels.

Rory laughed once the town gossipers were out of earshot.

"Stop." Luke and Lorelai said together.

"If Babette and Patty heard you talking together she might assume something, so don't do it anymore." Rory said, and with a laugh, she turned and left.

"Rory!" Lorelai called after her.

"See you at home later. Go have fun."

Lorelai smiled and then turned to Luke. They walked back to the diner, hand in hand, unaware of the eyes of Babette, Patty, and Taylor on their linked hands.

**Well there's a chapter. It was very very cheesy I know. But we all do that once in a while. But it was _LONG_! Wasn't it?? by my usual chapter lengths, that was really long. I'm so happy for myself. Yay! Now evael a weiver (Incase you're dumb, that's leave a review backwards. Duhh!!) lol**

**-Moe**


	4. Jess Returns

**Well, im sry for the wait. im very very sorry. but i have a good reason. not enough reviews. only 9...yes i know some people are grateful for 9 reviews, but i am not (well, its okay, but not near good). im sorry if my standards are high, but learn to deal. so i need some more reviews people:-) all you people who reviewed chapter 2...y did you not review chapter 3???!?!?!?!!!?!?!?! please please tell me what you think.**

**So...i realize that ive never talked about like the previous or coming up shows...well, im not gonna talk about the next one in case people dont like to be spoiled...(i never like that word, it sounds like milk that's gone bad) well anyway, im happy chris is out. i never liked him. never ever. BUT no matter what, i dont think he would physically hurt Lorelai. if he claimed to love her, i dont think he would hurt her. ive read some fics that have chris as some wild beast, but i really dont believe he would do that. although i do hate him.**

**So...my lovely reviewers**

**Gilmoregirls3916-**** how very true that statement is. **

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292-**** thank you thank you, and i like longer ones. (unintentially dirty) theyre more fun to post...yes i know im weird.**

**ggandothlover-**** thank you so much it means a lot that you think that. **

**Polia-**** Thank you...i always like new reviewer people**

**hollowgirl22-**** thank you...and i may just do that...hmmmm...**

**7thgirlgal****- thank you...and if you meant was lorelai not wearing clothes when talking to rory...she was wearing Luke's flannel shirt. if that was ur question...if not then i dont know. lol**

**suusje32-**** thank you, the cheesey isnt that bad ill admit...**

**angelmonkey63-**** thank you thank you, i like it too. lol :-)**

**lvgandld4ever-**** thank you thank you my wonderful wonderful beta. story no good without you. **

**thank you all so much...hopefully next chapter there will be more!!**

**Chapter 4 Everybody!! (applause)**

* * *

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 4: Jess Returns**

_previously:_

_"So, nice outfit Lorelai." Babette said, looking at Patty with a knowing look on her face._

_Lorelai froze. She had completely forgotten what she was wearing, and what people would think when they saw her wearing it. _

_"Well you see, when Lorelai came into the diner, I wouldn't let her leave because of the storm, and it was raining when she came so I let her borrow my clothes." Luke covered up for Lorelai's freezing. After all, that was true, but he didn't tell them what happened after the clothes exchange._

_"Oh, yeah, sure." Patty said, unbelieving. _

_"Patty, that's what happened I swear!"_

_"I believe you honey." Patty said, and walked off with Babette at her heels._

_Rory laughed once the town gossipers were out of earshot. _

_"Stop." Luke and Lorelai said together._

_"If Babette and Patty heard you talking together she might assume something, so don't do it anymore." Rory said, and with a laugh, she turned and left. _

_"Rory!" Lorelai called after her._

_"See you at home later. Go have fun."_

_Lorelai smiled and then turned to Luke. They walked back to the diner, hand in hand, unaware of the eyes of Babette, Patty, and Taylor on their linked hands._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI

* * *

**

Luke and Lorelai came down from Luke's apartment later that day, only to find an unexpected someone sitting at the counter.

Jess?" Lorelai said in complete astonishment. **(A/N the whole Jess thing...he left like for good after the car accident, and he got a job like he did when he left the second time. He never came back, but he had talked to Luke and Rory a couple of times. I had to make that up so it could fit with the story so just go with it, and I promise it will work..also he has his car.)**

"Yep. It's me." He said. He looked worn out, tired.

"Jess what are you doing here?" Luke asked, walking over to him.

"I.." Jess started, pausing.

"You what?" Luke asked.

"I need a place to stay, just for a little while." Jess said quietly.

"Why? I thought you had an apartment in New York or California or Philadelphia." Luke said.

"Well, I had a job at a publishing company, and then it went bankrupt. So the having no money caused me to lose my apartment along with it. For the past week I've been living in my car. I didn't know what to do so I came here." Jess said, almost close to tears. **(A/N like when after he got in the accident with Rory and he said "I made sure she was okay." That's how he sounded)**

"Jess you know you can always come here. We will welcome you with open arms...or something like that." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well, I'm asking. If you can't it's fine but-"

"Of course you can stay here." Luke said.

Jess nodded. "Is um..Is Rory here?" He asked after a minute.

"She's at home."

"I think I'm gonna go talk to her." Jess said, getting up.

"Put your stuff upstairs." Luke said, going behind the counter to get a cup of coffee for Lorelai.

"Okay." Jess said, going upstairs.

"He seems..different. Less immature." Lorelai said when she heard the apartment door close.

"I think he is. I think he has changed." Luke said, smiling.

"Me too. I hope he doesn't...um...hurt Rory." Lorelai said, hoping Luke would understand what she was saying.

"I'm sure he won't. He's changed." Luke repeated. "Also, they've talked over the phone right? He apologized about leaving." Luke added after looking at Lorelai's face.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, still looking unsure.

"Hey. Come here." Luke said, and put his hand on hers on top of the counter. Lorelai looked up and Luke leaned in closer to her. She sat up straighter and leaned into him. They kissed, and the whole diner started applauding. "What the..." Luke said as they broke apart.

"Well, I think people are gonna know." Lorelai said.

"I guess so." Luke said as they kissed again, a little longer. Jess came downstairs to see them kissing.

"So you two finally opened your eyes." He stated, walking past them out the door.

"What?" Luke called after him, but he just gave them a wave of his hand and left to go to Rory.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI

* * *

**

Rory was studing in the living room when she heard a knock on the door. "Ah! I'm studing!" She exclaimed before opening the door. "Jess." She said, shocked.

"Hey." Jess said. "Can I come in?" He said after an awkward pause.

"Yeah, sure." Rory said, opening the door wider so he could come in.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So, you're back?" Rory said after yet another awkward pause.

"I'm back. I needed a place to stay, so I'm staying with Luke." Jess said.

"Oh. Well good." Rory said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, good." Jess replied. He leaned closer to Rory, asking her with his eyes if it was alright. **(yet another author's note interrupting the story, that sounds really weird, but i dont know another way to put it.)**

Rory leaned in closed to Jess and captured his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss, and Rory put her hands around his neck. Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. "Rory? Are you here?" Lorelai said, walking into the living room to see Rory and Jess jump back to opposite ends of the couch.

"Mom," Rory started.

"Come here." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"I'm not going to talk to you in front of Jess. Come here into the kitchen." They walked into the kitchen and Jess leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"Rory, what do you think you're doing?" Lorelai whispered in a harsh tone.

"Mom! I like Jess." Rory said. "I think, I think I might love him." Rory said.

"But so soon? He just came back an hour ago. How in the world do you know this already?"

"I've been talking to him some when he's been gone. I've actually talked to him about liking him." Rory admitted.

"You have? Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything. Remember? We have this freakishly close relationship."

"I know, but I thought you wouldn't, I don't know, approve." Rory said, looking down.

"Rory, I'm not like Emily. If I don't like a guy, I'll tell you but I won't make you stop dating them." Lorelai said, upset that Rory didn't confide in her about talking to Jess.

"But you're upset." Rory said.

"Only because you didn't tell me." Lorelai replied.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure hon. Now go back there before he runs away." Lorelai said.

"I love you Mom." Rory said and hugged Lorelai.

"I love you too kid." Lorelai said back.

Rory went back into the living room to tell Jess everything that she said with her Mom.

"So she didn't freak out?" Jess asked when Rory finished.

"Nope. She was just upset that I didn't tell her." Rory said, smiling.

"So we're good?" Jess asked, just for reassurance.

"Yup, we're good." They leaned in, but before they could kiss, Lorelai walked in.

"I'm going to the diner. Continue kissing." She said before she walked out.

"Where were we?" Rory asked when the door shut.

Jess just shook his head and smiled before capturing her lips with his in a deep, meaningful kiss.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI

* * *

**

"Oh, Lucas!" Lorelai entered the diner and took a seat at the counter.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Luke came out from the kitchen.

"You might as well stop telling me because I'm not gonna listen!" Lorelai said.

"I might as well." Luke mock-sighed.

"Hey Luke? Could I talk to you?" Lorelai got up and gestured to the storeroom.

"What? Yeah, sure." Luke said, following her into the back. "What's-" He started, but was immediately cut off by Lorelai's lips hard on his.

"Hello." She said when she pulled away.

"Hi." Luke said back, breathless.

"Let's go." Lorelai said, walking back out into the diner. Luke stood, shocked at what had just happened. He followed after her and behind the counter. She sat down at her stool, and Luke came to take her order.

"What do you want?" He asked, pen and order pad in hand.

"Well, what I really want is-" Lorelai said with a mock dreamy look on her face.

"What do you want to eat I mean." Luke said quickly before she said something really unappropiate.

"Coffee, burger, fries to start." Lorelai said, smiling at him as he took her order and placed it.

Luke leaned in to talk to Lorelai away from the alert ears of the Stars Hollow townies. Patty and Babette were sitting at the diner all day waiting for Lorelai to come in so they could see what was happening with her and Luke after they saw them together eariler. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of...why?" Lorelai asked, smiling slightly.

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Ohh for what?" Lorelai said, her grin getting wider.

"It's a surprise." Luke answered.

"I love surprises. What is it?" Lorelai asked again.

"The whole point of a surprise is not to know." Luke answered.

"But Luke-"

"I'm gonna go check on your food." Luke said.

"Luke! Stop-wait! I want to know!" Lorelai yelled at his retreating back. Luke simply waved a hand at her, dismissing the subject.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI

* * *

**

"So, what've you been up to, I'm interested." Rory asked Jess as they pulled away.

"Well, I've been working at a small publishing company, nothing big, but then we went bankrupt, and I lost my job and my apartment, and now I'm here." Jess explained.

"Are you going staying at Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Yea. Where else would I stay?"

"Right, right." Rory said nervously.

"Rory, is something up?"

"What? No." Rory said.

"Are you sure? Is there something wrong with, well this?"

"What...Oh Jess no! This is perfect. It's everything I wanted, and more. I just..." Rory started.

"Rory what?" Jess said, moving closer to her.

"I love you." Rory said, looking Jess in the eyes. "And, I think I always have."

"I love you too." Jess said without hesitation. Their lips locked once more, and after a while, Rory pulled back.

"Let's go to the diner." Rory said excitedly.

"Why?"

"I need to see my Mom, and tell her." Rory said, getting up from the couch. "Come on let's go!"

Jess looked on in amazement as Rory ran around, grabbing shoes and a coat. "Rory wait, I'm coming!" Jess yelled as she ran out the door.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI

* * *

**

**Hey all, I'm sorry for not posting eariler, but I wanted to wait for the email thing to be straight because I wanted to make sure everybody read it like right when they could. This chapter was **_**okay**_** i guess, but tell me what you thought of it.and give me some suggestions for drama. exes, breakups, (small ones) other people, surprises, birthdays, babies, engagements, marriges, whatever you want, I'll give it to you!! (yes dirty I know.) and please pick one of those things...actually I'm gonna have a poll type thing. Other than telling me what you want in future chapters, pick the person you want to come back to make drama.**

**For Javajunkies**

**Christopher**

**Max (I'm very against that)**

**Rachel**

**Unknown girl from Luke's past**

**For Literati**

**Dean**

**Someone for Jess**

**Your choice, tell me!!**

**Review please, the button below, click it and leave some words. (preferrably english) and answer my request for ideas please.**

**Love you all, weiver a eveal (That's leave a review if you're stupid)**


	5. Those Gilmore Girls, Gotta Love 'Em

**I'm sorry. I've been busy. Go back and reread as long as you don't remember. And **_**then **_**read this chapter. I'm so sorry.**

**Reviewers--**

**LGandLD4Ever-**** I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!!! I'll try I promise:(**

**Stripe Flavored Toothpaste-**** Okaaayyyyy...thank you verrry mmmmuuccchhhh**

**ilvgilmoregirls-**** hhmmmmm...well I'll say something...no I won't nvm. **

**JavaJunkieLL4Ever-**** thanks for the input**

**remoob1513-**** I totally agree with you there. WAYYY too many Chris stories.**

**Chloe-**** thanks...I am taking one of your ideas...kinda...and kinda twisting it around...but still the basic idea.**

**gilmorejunkie1230-**** Lol...I kinda just write without thinking and see what comes out. Like that kid in the 6th Sense. But not as creepy...**

**LittleMadFreak-**** I agree with the Chris thing...but not the Dean...**

**iheartLukeDanes-**** You won't be hurting me. **

**piggyoinks247-**** Thanks sooo much...I liked your suggestions.**

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6962-**** lol thanks for reviewing! (we wouldnt want kirk making a decision anyway) :)**

**feebstar-**** Yeaa...I'm really not old enough for the dirty stuff. Plus I'm a Catholic. **

**ggandothlover-**** You read my mind.**

**GilmoreGirls4eve-**** thanks for the input...sadly, you were the only one wanting Max to come back...:(**

**LorRor22-**** Thanks, and I will I promise**

**lvgandld4ever-**** yeayea...again, my amazing beta. love you forever.**

**ilovebonesandothershows-**** thanks sooo much it means a lot that you love it:)**

**AlwaysAndForever13-**** Yea i hate that too. but if i ever break them up, they'll get back together in like the next chapter.**

**7thgirlgal-**** I updated!!! I know I'm so sorry for taking sooo long on all of my stories..**

**javajunkie mi-**** thanks, I'm updating!! Yay. :)**

**Wow. and just wow. Thank you guys sooo sooo soo much for all the wonderful and inputting reviews. And now...the results.. (granted...i tweaked the Rory Jess ones to what I wanted, and I added my own input for Luke and Lorelai**

**DRUM ROLL**

**Luke and Lorelai**

**Max-**** 1**

**Rachel-**** 8**

**Chris-**** 6**

_**RACHEL WINSSSSS!!!!**_

**Rory and Jess**

**Dean-**** 6**

**Jess's Old Girlfriend-**** 6**

_**JESS OLD GIRLFRIEND WINSSSSSSS!!!**_

**There's the results...DONT HATE ME!!!! **

**And now, without further adu, Chapter 5 everyone!! (applause)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** Those Gilmore Girls, Gotta love 'em  
**

_previously:_

_Luke leaned in to talk to Lorelai away from the alert ears of the Stars Hollow townies. Patty and Babette were sitting at the diner all day waiting for Lorelai to come in so they could see what was happening with her and Luke after they saw them together eariler. "So what are you doing tonight?" _

_"Nothing that I know of...why?" Lorelai asked, smiling slightly._

_"Pick you up at seven?"_

_"Ohh for what?" Lorelai said, her grin getting wider. _

_"It's a surprise." Luke answered. _

_"I love surprises. What is it?" Lorelai asked again._

_"The whole point of a surprise is not to know." Luke answered._

* * *

_"I love you." Rory said, looking Jess in the eyes. "And, I think I always have."_

_"I love you too." Jess said without hesitation. Their lips locked once more, and after a while, Rory pulled back._

_"Let's go to the diner." Rory said excitedly. _

_"Why?" _

_"I need to see my Mom, and tell her." Rory said, getting up from the couch. "Come on let's go!"_

_Jess looked on in amazement as Rory ran around, grabbing shoes and a coat. "Rory wait, I'm coming!" Jess yelled as she ran out the door. _

* * *

"Rory, wait!" Jess ran out the front door after Rory. "My God, you run so fast!" Jess said, catching up with her. 

"I have to tell my Mom!" Rory said, running again.

"Okay, but wouldn't it have been faster to drive?" Jess asked, but smiled.

Rory just kept running.

* * *

When they got to Luke's, Rory saw her Mom and Luke having a small bantering-argument over something. 

"Mom!" Rory ran in the diner.

"What? Rory what is it? Are you okay?" Lorelai asked, immediately thinking the worst. Rory started jumping up and down and screaming. Lorelai jumped with her. "Rory, what are we so happy about?" She asked.

"Jess!" Rory said, out-of-breath from the running and the jumping.

"Jess what? Wait Rory, come here." Lorelai led her into the backroom, away from Babette and Miss Patty. "Jess what sweetie?"

"Jess. I told him I loved him, and he said it back!"

"Oh, honey that's great!" Lorelai said. Honestly, she didn't know how she felt about this. Jess already left once, who's to say he wouldn't do it again.

"He's not going to leave this time." Rory said as if she had read her Mom's mind.

"I'm sure he's not." Lorelai said plainly.

"Mom! He said he loves me. And Jess doesn't say that kind of stuff without thinking about it." Rory defended herself.

"I know Rory, I'm happy for you really, he just doesn't have the best track record." Lorelai said.

"So? Do you know everything about Luke's past?"

"Between us, yes."

"I mean with other women, and leaving."

"Are you insinuating that Luke would leave me? Because he never would." Lorelai said, cooly.

"I know Luke would never leave you, and Jess wouldn't leave me once."

"He already did Rory! He already did." Lorelai said, her voice going from loud to soft.

"Why are you being so, just so...mean to me about this? I already told you I thought I loved him. I don't understand! We were fine back at home in the kitchen." Rory said, anger and sadness making her voice waver and crack.

"I'm not honey, I really am happy. It's just that, it's Jess. And in the kitchen, I was trying to be a 'cool mom' and not freak out. But, it's Jess." Lorelai tried to explain calmly.

"Stop saying 'It's Jess.' I know it's Jess!" Rory said.

"Rory..."

"I hate you for ruining this for me." That stung. Lorelai could feel the tears springing into her eyes. Rory was shocked at herself after she said that. Her tone softened. "I didn't mean that. Mom, I'm sorry. No. I didn't mean that." Rory said, almost crying herself. Lorelai just stared at her. "You didn't ruin this, what am I thinking. I'm so so sorry Mom. I really don't mean that." Rory was desperately trying to get her Mom to forgive her.

"Why did you say that? Rory, how could you say that? You said that you hated me. You've never said that before." Lorelai said quietly.

"I know Mom, I'm sorry." Rory said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I need...I don't know what I need. I need to get out of here." Lorelai said, pushing past Rory and walking out the door. She came out and Luke looked up. He saw the tears that had escaped her eyes. Immediately he came over and led her toward the stairs to his apartment.

* * *

When they got upstairs, Luke sat Lorelai down on the bed. He knew not to question her, so he waited for her to talk. 

"Rory and Jess are back together." Lorelai said quietly. Luke, who was making coffee, froze.

"What?"

"They're together. And they told each other 'I love you.' And Rory came to tell me. And I told her my concerns about her and Jess, and then..." Lorelai stopped, unable to say anything else because of how shaky her voice had become. Luke had moved to sit next to her on the bed, and was rubbing her leg soothingly.

"And then what Lorelai?" Luke said, gently and softly, in a way that said, 'I don't need the answer if you don't want to give it to me.'

"She told me she hated me." Lorelai said quietly before turning her head into Luke's shoulder. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, but for once, she had a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Rory came out of the storeroom looking just like like Lorelai had. Tearstained face, and the tired look you get after a fight. Everyone in the diner was talking loudly, maybe a bit too loudly. 

"What did you hear?" She asked as she sat down at the counter next to Jess.

"Just little snippets." Jess said.

"So everything?"

"Basically everything yeah. Look Rroy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a fight between you and your Mom. But I really do love you." Jess said. "And I would never leave you."

"I know. But the thing is, my Mom doesn't know. She is looking at your past and figuring that's what you're going to do. But she's wrong. She knows she's wrong, and I know she's wrong. She just has to realize it." Rory said, frustrated. She looked around at all the people in the diner. "I'm guessing that all these people heard it too."

"Yupp."

"So that means they know about us, about Luke and Mom, and about the fight between my Mom and me." Rory said, counting things off.

"Yupp."

"And I'm sure Lorelai's going to be very happy when she realizes that everyone knows about her and Luke's relationship."

"Yupp."

"Great." Rory said sarcastically, taking a sip of her Mom's coffee that was sitting at the counter from before.

* * *

After 5 minutes of making Luke's flannel wet, **(dirty!)** Lorelai lifted her head up and dried her eyes. 

"Hey Luke, I'm gonna go fix myself up." Lorelai said, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'll be here." Luke said. "I'll always be here."

"I know." Lorelai smiled. She knew Luke had heard the fight between her and Rory, the whole town probably heard it. She recalled saying that Luke would never leave her, and she was sure that was what he was thinking about when he said that.

A couple minutes later, Lorelai was ready to go downstairs and face her daughter. She was opening the door when she froze and turned around. "The town."

"What?"

"They know about us now. Rory mentioned it and I confirmed it when we were fighting." Lorelai said.

"Okay, well, they had to find out eventually."

"Yeah, I guess. And they know about Rory and Jess too. Great, another thing to hate me for."

"Hey." Luke said suddenly, interrupting Lorelai's rant. "Rory does not hate you. She could never hate you. She just said those words out of anger. I recall you once telling me to go to hell, and look where we are now. Rory does not hate you."

"I know she doesn't." Lorelai sighed, opening the door and going down the steps.

* * *

Rory looked up as the curtain separating Luke's stairs from the rest of the diner swished open. Lorelai came out, and locked eyes with Rory. They both started crying, and Rory got up, ran to her mother and they hugged. Luke came out soon after Lorelai, and was pleased at what he saw. He went behind the counter to see Jess making coffee. 

"Those Gilmore Girls." Jess said, shaking his head.

"Gotta love 'em." Luke said back. The men smiled at each other, and went back to working.

break

That night, all four of them had a movie night. Popcorn, pancakes, marshmellows, chocolate, all the works. And of course the carrot sticks for Luke. They watched Willy Wonka, Titanic, and Casablanca. By the time they fell asleep, Luke and Lorelai were on the couch, both horizontal, Lorelai practically laying on top of Luke, his hands around her waist, and Rory and Jess on the floor, Rory's back facing Jess' and his arm around her waist. Luke woke up the next morning near 3 o' clock, and looked at everyone sleeping. _'This is the way it's supposed to be.'_ He thought, and fell back asleep.

* * *

**End of chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Hate me for bring the people I'm bringing back, back? See if you can change my mind with the Dean/Jess's girl thing. If you can come up with a really really good twist in the lit story that involves Dean, then I might just use that instead!!!!**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're dumb)**


	6. I'm As Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Heyyyyyy guys. oookkkaaayyy...one thing 12 reviewss...pretty good. but what i want is fifteen. i usually ask for that many...well at leastt i have in my other stories, i dont know about this one. when i did polls, i got soooo many reviews, so im gonna start doing more of them. at the bottom of each chapter, im gonna put one every few chaps or so. or at least as long as i can think of stuff to poll about. luve you all and heres to my reviewers**

**kitkat 1234-**** ookkaayy? thanks for the review...but i hate dean too, but if i bring him back, jess and rory wont break up. **

**Luke-N-LorelaiLuva6292-**** aww thanks.**

**javajunkie mi-**** thanks so much i luv it too! 3**

**777-**** im not sure if that was really how the votes turned out...but once i added a vote then they turned out that way. :)**

**iluvbonesandothershows-**** Thanks...luv story times 200 times manymanymany times. if only i were good at math...lol**

**7thgirlgal-**** thanks. me, i am updating.**

**iheartlukedanes-**** exactly. i couldnt deal with another chris story...especially if i was writing it! who's bob? i luv the jess' girlfriend thing. dean does suck.**

**lvgandld4ever-**** seeee im sticking to my promise. i told you i would let you beta everything. btw...i have a bunch of stories written in my head...i might write one or two of them...so if i do i will send them to you. luv you**

**Polia-**** dont worry, it deff will.**

**LGandLD4Ever-**** cause really, who likes to read a story without drama?**

**ggandothlover-**** aww thanks soo much it means a lot.**

**gilmorejunkie1230-**** thanks for the suggestions...i may change them around a little if i used them though...cause im really really against bringing back dean. **

**Thanks so much guys i love you all.**

**P.S. this story gets me most reviews...so im gonna work really really hard on it. just thought you should know**

**without further adu, Chapter 6! (applause)**

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**Chapter 6:**** As Ready As I'll Ever Be**

_previously: _

_"Those Gilmore Girls." Jess said, shaking his head._

_"Gotta love 'em." Luke said back. The men smiled at each other, and went back to working._

_That night, all four of them had a movie night. Popcorn, pancakes, marshmellows, chocolate, all the works. And of course the carrot sticks for Luke. They watched Willy Wonka, Titanic, and Casablanca. By the time they fell asleep, Luke and Lorelai were on the couch, both horizontal, Lorelai practically laying on top of Luke, his hands around her waist, and Rory and Jess on the floor, Rory's back facing Jess' and his arm around her waist. Luke woke up the next morning near 3 o' clock, and looked at everyone sleeping. 'This is the way it's supposed to be.' He thought, and fell back asleep._

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

Luke woke up first, but couldn't get up because Lorelai was on top of him. He was up for 15 minutes alone, just thinking. He thought about everything. Everything that was happening with him and Lorelai, with Rory and Jess, and just things that were happening in the world. But most of all, he thought about him and Lorelai. It was so perfect, it almost seemed too perfect. So perfect that he knew that something was going to happen, something bad. But he decided to enjoy it while it lasted, because he knew it probably wouldn't be this perfect again.

"Luke?" Lorelai stirred.

"Hey."

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"I'm guessing around 6."

"I should wake Rory up for school."

"Yea." Luke replied, but Lorelai didn't move. After 5 minutes, she got up off of Luke and leaned down on the floor.

"Rory, honey, wake up." She whispered, shaking her. **(A/N I never got why people whisper when they try to wake someone up. cause they would wake up sooner if you yelled at them wouldnt they?)**

"No."

"Rory, up. Shower. Clothes. School. Coffee."

"Coffee?" Rory said groggily, trying to sit up, but couldn't with Jess' arm still around her. "Jess, move!" Rory yelled.

"What? Oh." Jess said, waking up and removing his arm from around Rory.

"I have coffee started." Luke said, walking back from the kitchen.

"Good." Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

Luke shook his head and went back in the kitchen to make breakfast.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"Hey." Lorelai said, walking into the diner and kissing Luke over the counter.

"Hey." Luke said, smiling.

"I will have coffee, a burger, fries, and come to think of it, an apple."

Luke looked up and stared at Lorelai. "An apple? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for-" Lorelai said, but stopped, remembering the last time she had an apple. "Oh my God."

"What? What is it?"

"I have to go." Lorelai said, not looking Luke in the eye.

"Wait, Lorelai!" Luke said, following her out the door. "What's wrong?" He turned her to face him, and saw tears streaming down her face. "Lorelai?"

"Luke, don't freak out." Lorelai said. She had only been with him for a few days, and she didn't know how they were going to deal with this.

"I promise."

"I, well I may be," Lorelai hesitated.

"What?" Luke said softly.

"Pregnant." Lorelai whispered, more tears streaming down her face.

Luke couldn't not smile. He smiled, picked Lorelai up and twirled her around. When he set her on the ground again, he kissed her. "This is great!"

"You're not scared?" Lorelai asked, now smiling too.

"Yea, I'm scared, but I'm excited. This is what I've always wanted." Luke said, almost laughing.

"Well, remember that we're not sure." Lorelai said, her smile fading slightly.

"Right, and so we need to get a test." **(A/N number 2..I know that you have to wait 2 weeks or whatever, but in my world, you can take it after a day...but with some interesting results.)**

"Right."

"So, Doose's?"

"No way. The whole town will know."

"So we go..."

"To a store in Hartford."

"Right." Luke said. Luke and Lorelai walked back to Lorelai's house and got in her car. Luke was driving. On the way to Hartford, both Luke and Lorelai were silent, lost in their own thoughts. They pulled into a drug store and got out of the car.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked, standing outside the entrance.

"Let's go." They walked in and bought 5 tests. The cashier smiled at them when she checked them out. Lorelai went into the bathroom they had in the store, and peed on the sticks. She came out and Luke looked up.

"You have to wait 5 minutes." Lorelai said, collapsing into Luke's arms.

"Well then, we wait for 5 minutes." He said. They closed the bathroom door so no one else could go in. For the longest 5 minutes of her life, Lorelai sat in Luke's arms, thinking about what would happen if she did have a baby. She imagined raising it with Luke, and loved the idea. "5 minutes are up." Luke said, bringing Lorelai out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. She came out with a confused look on her face. "What?" Luke asked.

"3 positive, 2 negative. Which means..."

"We make an appointment with a doctor."

"Right." Lorelai said, sighing and walking out the store with Luke.

"So, I don't know if I have a baby growing inside of me, or if I was just in some crazy mood in which I wanted an apple." Lorelai said as they got into the car.

"Yup. But I want you to know, that I really do want to have a baby with you, Lorelai." Luke said, taking her hands and looking her in the eyes. "It's something I always wanted."

"Then let's wish it's the former." Lorelai said confidently. She was now set on having a baby.

"Let's wish." Luke said, starting up the car and leaving the parking lot.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

When they got back to Lorelai's house, Lorelai went straight to the phone, Luke behind her. She scheduled and appointment for 3 that afternoon, surprised that they had an open spot that soon. It was one, and the doctor's office was 30 minutes away, so they had to kill an hour and a half. They sat on the couch and Lorelai put her feet up on Luke's lap.

"What do we do now?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. We could, no, that's dumb." Luke said, partly to himself.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"No, really, it was probably a good idea!" Lorelai protested.

"Fine. I was going to say we could pick out names." Luke said.

"Aww Luke! That's a great idea. Emphasis on the great. Okay, so boy first." Lorelai said. Luke was shocked that she was so into the idea of picking out names for a baby that might not even exist.

"Okay, boy names." Luke said.

"I think, William." Lorelai said. "After your father."

"Yeah, but I don't like that as a first name. Maybe middle name though."

"Definitly middle name." Lorelai agreed, playing with Luke's fingers. "I like Scott."

"Yeah, but what about your father?"

"Richard? I think that name is too high-class. I don't like it."

"Fine. And now, a girl?"

"Lorelai." Lorelai smiled and said.

"Are you serious?"

"It's a thought. She could be called Lori for short."

"I actually like that." Luke said. "And a middle name?"

"I was thinking Mia."

"Mia as in our Mia? Independence Inn Mia?"

"Yeah. I mean, she was like a second mother to me, and the name Emily is a name I never really liked." **(A/N I really like the name Emily.)**

"So, Scott William and Lori Mia.." Luke said. "I don't really like Scott William."

"Neither do I. It doesn't sound right. I say nix the name Scott. How about Peter?"

"Peter William."

"Or William Peter."

"Ehh." Luke said. "How about Shane?"

"Shane rhymes with Danes."

"Right." Luke said, smiling. Lorelai had just insinuated that the babies would have his last name.

"How about Andrew?"

"Andrew William. I like that."

"Me too. Ooh, and Ken.

"Ken William."

"And Johnny. Ooh and for a girl Chelsea. And Natalie."

"Chelsea Mia, Natalie Mia, all good names.

"So let's sum it up. We like Andrew William, Ken William, Johnny William, Lori Mia, Natalie Mia, and Chelsea Mia. Also, these names can be reversed." Lorelai said.

"So we have a lot to choose from."

"Yes we do, but first we have to find out if I'm even pregnant." Lorelai said, laughing.

"That we do."

"I am. I know I am." Lorelai said. "I have a feeling."

"I hope you are." Luke said. They sat in silence for a bit until Lorelai spoke up.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah."

"If I'm not, pregnant I mean, then could we, would we try for a baby?"

"If you wanted to, because I know I would want to."

"I would want to too." Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled.

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

"Hey, we should probably get going. It's 2:15."

"Okay, so, ready?" Lorelai asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"Are you ready for the results?" Dr. Brown asked. Luke and Lorelai were sitting in a room at the doctors, waiting for the results of the pregnancy test.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Luke said, squeezing Lorelai's hand for reassurance.

"Well, congratulations. You're pregnant. And your baby's healthy." Tears were streaming down both Lorelai and Luke's faces, and they were both smiling.

"We're having a baby." Lorelai whispered when the doctor announced she would give them a moment alone.

"We're having a baby!" Luke all but yelled, kissing Lorelai hard.

Dr. Brown was standing outside the door with her a girl that came for a photo shoot for a billboard. She was chatting with the woman when they heard Luke yell. "Cute couple."

"Really, what do you know about them?"

"Apparently, from what the man, Luke I think his name was, from what he told me, they just got together, but have loved each other for years and really want a baby."

"His name is Luke?"

"Yeah. Luke Danes, and Lorelai Gilmore." Dr. Brown said, checking her charts.

"Wow."

"Why do you know them?"

"Oh yeah. I know them." Rachel said, shaking her head in shock.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**Okay, fun poll time!**

**Names**

**Andrew William**

**William Andrew**

**Ken William**

**William Ken**

**Johnny William**

**William John**

**Lori Mia**

**Mia Lorelai**

**Natalie Mia**

**Mia Natalie**

**Chelsea Mia**

**Mia Chelsea**

**And I'm pretty set on them having twins, but...depending on how this poll goes...**

**How Many Children?**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Leave me a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. We Have Some News

**I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 24 reviews i am so happy! i'm ecstatic! i LOVE YOU ALL**

**to my lovely and faithful reviews whom I LOVE**

**.Poukk .****- Thanks so much again!**

**nelope-**** yupp. a lot of people liked that idea.**

**Polia-**** Thanks so much for the input!**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** oh she wont. at least i dont think.**

**bbwholly1981-**** thanks so much..do you like any of the names?**

**LGandLD4Ever-**** thanks so much...yea that was a spur of the moment addition...completely unplanned.**

**Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292-**** a lot of people liked that named...but a lot of people wanted them to have twins. and they're not married **_**YET**_** (dum dum dum dum the music plays)**

**ggandothlover-**** thanks so much! **

**LADEDAFRKINPINAPLS-**** thanks...i like the identical idea...**

**windsong09-**** haha i do that too...thanks for the review! (HEY I RHYMED!!!)**

**Kay-**** i loved your reasons behind the names! thanks so much**

**iheartLukeDanes-**** we're not getting more than two...at one time...(hmmmm.) and the weirdness factor thing with rachel is a reflection of my weirdness. dont ya just love me?**

**gilmorefanforever-**** i kinda think not elizabeth because of luke's sister. and everybody wants twins! (that sounded wrong.)**

**gilmorejunkie1230-**** the name lorelai is a classic. and then we have lorelai the first, our lorelai, rory, and soon-to-be lori**

**Anon-**** thanks for the input!**

**TrueLovex3LL-**** thanks for the review and suggestions!**

**Ashley-**** ...I actually wanted them to have triplets, but everyone else was like 'no thats too many.' and we didnt get enough votes. :( but...i might make them have another kid if i continue this story for a long time.**

**iluvbones-**** I make stories sad? i mean, other than traveling soldier..i dont make them REALLY sad!? **

**MoonlightGardenias-**** yupp rachel. was it you that gave me that very same review when i posted the results of the first poll?**

**Curley-Q-**** aww thanks love it that you like it!**

**ER-**** i never understood why people described shock by using a cow. like 'don't have a cow' or 'holy cow' why cows? why not elephants or walruses because their both usually bigger than cows.**

**7thgirlgal-**** hahahahaa triplets has one p. lol and almost everybody (including me) liked lori mia.**

**LLgilmoregirlsfan4lifeLL-**** haha yea didn't even think of the bookstore.**

**lvgandld4ever-**** yeah, yeah, the usual. thanks and thanks and thanks.**

**SEE I TOLD YOU WOW!!! im so incredibly happppppyyyyyy! **

_**I PROMISED THAT I WOULD DEDICATE THE CHAPTED TO THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME ANSWERS. EACH CHAPTER I WILL HAVE TWO PEOPLE DEDICATED. AND I WILL HAVE ANOTHER POLL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, AND THEN I'LL DEDICATE TO THOSE PEOPLE WHEN I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU. THIS IS GOING TO BE CONFUSING, SO YOU'LL BE SURPRISED WHEN YOU SEE YOUR NAME. **_

_**this chapter is dedicated to:**_

**iheartLukeDanes- gave suggestions of 1 child, and the names lori mia and andrew william**

**MoonlightGardenias- gave the suggestion of twins named William John and Natalie Mia**

**--------------------------**

**As for the results of the poll...i can't tell you the final results because the poll is not closed (which means that you can still suggest!) but i will tell you that twins are winning and the top name right now is Lori Mia.**

**thanks so much for all the reviews...try to get the same amount..if not more.. for this chapter! **

**and now, after that incredibly long authors note, and without further adu, i give you chapter 7! (applause)**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 7:**** We Have Some News...**

_previously:_

_"Are you ready for the results?" Dr. Brown asked. Luke and Lorelai were sitting in a room at the doctors, waiting for the results of the pregnancy test._

_"As ready as we'll ever be." Luke said, squeezing Lorelai's hand for reassurance._

_"Well, congratulations. You're pregnant. And your baby's healthy." Tears were streaming down both Lorelai and Luke's faces, and they were both smiling. _

_"We're having a baby." Lorelai whispered when the doctor announced she would give them a moment alone._

_"We're having a baby!" Luke all but yelled, kissing Lorelai hard. _

_Dr. Brown was standing outside the door with her a girl that came for a photo shoot for a billboard. She was chatting with the woman when they heard Luke yell. "Cute couple."_

_"Really, what do you know about them?"_

_"Apparently, from what the man, Luke I think his name was, from what he told me, they just got together, but have loved each other for years and really want a baby."_

_"His name is Luke?"_

_"Yeah. Luke Danes, and Lorelai Gilmore." Dr. Brown said, checking her charts. _

_"Wow."_

_"Why do you know them?"_

_"Oh yeah. I know them." Rachel said, shaking her head in shock._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Dr. Brown left Luke and Lorelai alone for a few minutes to talk things over.

"Luke, I'm so happy!" Lorelai cried, throwing herself into his arms.

"Me too. I can't wait." Luke replied. He couldn't keep a huge, stupid-looking smile from appearing on his face, and he couldn't make it go away. "I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too. Oh my God, I'm pregnant." Lorelai said, and kissed Luke again. Then the door opened and they both looked up.

"Congratulations."

"Rachel!?" Luke and Lorelai said simultaneously.

"I'm doing a photo shoot for a billboard. I was talking to a nurse outside. Congratulations."

"Um. Thanks." Lorelai said. Luke was just sitting there in complete shock. _'God I hope this doesn't mess anything up.'_ Lorelai thought. Dr. Brown came in, and to Luke and Lorelai it wasn't a moment too soon.

"Congratulations again, and you're due on April 7th. **(A/N i figured that I am making the date of the hurricane July 7th..I don't know if I mentioned a month earlier in the story.) **So, I'm going to talk with you about some stuff you'll be going through. Lorelai, you probably know all this, but I have to tell everybody the same thing. You'll start morning sickness soon, and you'll have cravings and mood swings. Just the normal pregnancy stuff. But you have to be a little more careful than when you were 16. As you get older, the risks increase. That means you have to cut back on caffeine and sugar. i.e. no coffee, caffeinated sodas, and try and stay away from sweet stuff. Up until your 6th month, you can have sex, but in the 5th and 6th months, I'd advise you to be careful. Other than that, you should basically go about your daily routines" The doctor finished talking and Luke was looking at Lorelai with a grin still plastered on his face. Lorelai, however, stopped smiling when she heard she couldn't have coffee.

"No coffee? At all? That _ruins_ my daily routine!" She said.

"You can have decaf, but not too much." Dr. Brown said.

"Luke!" Lorelai whined.

"Hey. Doctor's orders." Luke said.

"You're jumping up and down on the inside now aren't you. Finally, you have a good reason for me to stop drinking coffee."

"Yup. Anything else doctor?"

"Yes. Try and eat more healthy foods, and make sure that you don't get too stressed out. And whenever you are tired, don't hesitate to rest. We don't want anything to go wrong. That's all I can tell you, for now. Congratulations, and I'll see you back in about a month for a check-up. You can schedule an appointment outside."

When the doctor had been talking, Rachel had slipped out of the room. There were a lot of thoughts running through her head. She had been in Europe, but then had had a job opportunity in California in the mountains. She took it, and met a worker from the doctor's office who was on vacation. The worker, Kelly, asked if Rachel could do some photo shoots for them, and she accepted. Kelly took her back, and offered for Rachel to stay with her. But Rachel thought since she was right by Stars Hollow, she could just crash at Luke's. Obviously, she wouldn't be doing that now. She knew she couldn't go back to Kelly's after turning down her offer, so Rachel had to come up with an alternative. _'This is going to be a long week.' _She thought, and walked away from Luke and Lorelai's door.

Back in the room, Luke and Lorelai were getting ready to go. They went out and scheduled another appointment for August 12th. They walked out of the building hand in hand, talking about what they would do when the baby got there. They talked until Luke pulled into Lorelai's driveway. Then Lorelai brought out a whole new topic.

"Luke, I was thinking, with me being pregnant and all, I'm going to need someone with me in my house. And Rory will be busy with her senior year and with Jess, so I was wondering if you could move in with me? It would be a lot easier, and when the baby comes I want you to be there. Permanently, and.." Lorelai trailed off.

"Yes." Luke said automatically. "and what?"

"Permanently and forever." Lorelai finished, looking directly into Luke's eyes. He nodded and Lorelai leaned in for a kiss. They got out of the car and entered the house to find Jess and Rory watching a movie.

"Guys!" Lorelai yelled. Rory jumped.

"Mom, hi. Where were you?"

"I was at the doctors." Lorelai answered, smiling so wide almost to the point of laughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than. Rory, Jess, I'm pregnant!" Lorelai all but yelled. Rory let the words sink in for a few seconds, then screamed and ran over to her Mom. They both started jumping up and down and screaming. Jess came over to Luke, shook his hand and congratulated him. Rory hugged Luke and kissed Jess. Rory and Lorelai both had tears of happiness in their eyes, threatening to spill over. When Luke saw this, tears came to his eyes too. That caused Lorelai to shed a few. She ran into Luke's arms for the third time that day and kissed him. Jess put an arm around Rory, and both were silently thinking _'I hope that will be us one day.'_

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Later that night, after Luke and Lorelai had _**celebrated**_, they lay in bed, talking.

"What are we going to tell people?" Lorelai asked.

"People? Who people?" Luke asked, confused and tired.

"The town, Buddy and Maisy, my parents." Lorelai said.

"Well, either all the crap that you've eaten in the past 35 years has come back to you and collected solely in your stomach, or that you have a baby, my baby, our baby growing inside of you." Luke mumbled sleepily. Lorelai laughed, and lay her head on his chest.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"This is amazing." She said.

"Yeah, It is." Luke agreed and they both drifted off to sleep.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

The next day, everyone in town could tell something was up with Luke. He was outrageously happy, and he gave everyone extra food. Patty and Babette stayed in the diner all day to observe him. **(haha dirty!)** When Lorelai came in that morning, she was just as happy. She kissed Luke a little longer than necessary, and ordered wheat toast, blueberry pancakes and an orange juice. By now, everyone knew there was definitely something up. Babette and Patty spread the news, and by the time she got to the inn, Sookie knew. Sookie pulled Lorelai into her office and demanded to know what was up.

"Sookie, you might want to sit down for this." Lorelai said, gesturing to a chair in front of her desk.

"What? What is it?" Sookie asked, sitting down.

"I'm pregnant."

Sookie screamed loudly and she and Lorelai started jumping up and down and screaming. Michel came in to tell them that they were scaring the guests, and Sookie blurted out, "Lorelai's pregnant!" Lorelai hit her with some paperwork that she had picked up to look at.

"I'll throw some confetti later. Just be quiet and stop squealing." Michel said and walked out. Lorelai and Sookie continued squealing..

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Lorelai went back to Luke's for lunch.

"I told Sookie." Lorelai said, still smiling.

"Really?"

"Yup. Then Michel got mad at us."

"Because you were squealing?"

"You know me so well."

"I should, you're carrying my baby." Luke said, lowering his voice so Miss Patty, who was still in the diner, couldn't hear him.

"It's partly your fault." Lorelai said.

"Can't argue with that one." Luke said. "What'll you have?"

"Um...a burger with peppers and salsa, fries, union rings, pickles, marshmellows, and a donut with cheese on it." Lorelai said. Luke looked at her in disgust. "It's called a craving honey. Go meet my needs." Luke shook his head.

"Ceasar, I'll be right back." Luke yelled into the kitchen.

"Ooh I love you!" Lorelai said, kissing Luke quickly as he left.

When Luke came back, he made Lorelai her disgusting breakfast and went in the storeroom. Patty saw Lorelai eating the gross food, and was even more confused than before.

"Honey, what are you eating?" She asked in disgust.

"Just some lunch. Ya know, a burger, fries." Lorelai answered, like eating a cheese donut was something she did everyday.

"Is that salsa on that burger? And you're not drinking coffee?" Patty was shocked.

"Not in the mood." Lorelai replied.

"You're never not in the mood for coffee."

"Yah, well, ya know." Lorelai said, trying to be as evasive as possible. Luke came out of the storage room, and saw Miss Patty questioning Lorelai.

"Patty, get away from her." He said loudly.

"What?"

"Stop asking her questions." Luke said.

"Wow. You guys." Patty said, and walked out of the diner.

"Thanks for that." Lorelai told Luke.

"Anytime. Hey so tonight, I thought I would start moving my stuff in." Luke said, smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Rory's staying at Lane's tonight also."

"Okay. And Jess is going to use my apartment until he can find a place for himself."

"This is working out really well."

"Yeah, it is." Luke replied, and put his hand on top of Lorelai's hand, that was resting on the counter. Lorelai smiled at Luke, and he smiled back. Neither of them knew it, but the whole town had been watching them have their moment, and Patty had come up with a plan to get them to tell the town what was going on.

"Lorelai, dear." She said, entering the diner again.

"Yeah, Patty?" Lorelai asked, breaking her gaze from Luke's.

"I need both you and Luke at the town meeting tonight. We have a very important matter to discuss with all business owners."

"Should I have Michel come too?" Lorelai asked. She knew Sookie would come because she always did, but Michel only came if there was an issue concerning him.

"Yes. It will be best to have as many people as possible."

"Okay, Patty, we'll be there."

"Good. Good." Miss Patty said, and walked out of the diner.

"Is it just me, or was that a little weird?" Lorelai asked Luke. He shrugged and went into the kitchen.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"I would like to call this meeting to order!" Taylor said, banging his gavel. Lorelai was sitting next to Luke and Rory, and beside Rory was Jess. In front of them were Sookie and Michel. The dance studio was so packed that evening that many people had to stand. "There is a very important matter to discuss tonight. It seems that someone, two people actually, in this town have a big, potentially life-changing event happening that no one else knows about. That violates law 19, code 20 sub-section 32 sub-section b, number 4." Taylor finished. Luke and Lorelai were looking at each other, their eyes wide.

"That couldn't be." Lorelai said.

"It's probably not us." Luke said.

"Will the law-breakers please stand?" Taylor asked.

"Who are they?" Sookie called out.

"Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore."

"Taylor, it is none of your business what is going on in our lives." Luke said, standing up.

"Actually according to the law-"

"Who cares about the damn law?" Luke yelled.

"I'm sure the entire town cares about the law, and we all want to know what's going on."

"You crazy people only want to know what's going on so you can gossip about it on the street corners and by Hello Magazine. All you do is pick and pick and pick at people's lives till you know the full details of where they came from, what's their past, and what's going on now. It's mine, Lorelai's, and a few other people's business about what is going on. So just stay out!" Luke said, as Lorelai looked at him proudly.

"Lucas, don't be stubborn." Taylor warned.

"Luke, why don't we just tell them. It will be easier than doing it later." Lorelai whispered into his ear. She looked into his eyes and pouted.

"Fine. Go ahead." Luke grumbled, and sat back down.

"I don't think so." Lorelai said, and pulled him back up. They walked to the front of the room.

"Everyone, we have some news."

"I knew it! I knew something was up!" Kirk shouted, standing up.

"Kirk, honey, everyone knew something was up." Babette called.

"Will you all just shut up before I change my mind and we don't tell you?" Luke called out.

"As I was saying, we have some news. Rory, Jess, and Sookie already know this, but I will tell you all. I'm pregnant. The baby's due on April 7th." Lorelai announced. It seemed as if time stood still for about 15 seconds. Everyone was taking in the information.

Finally, Kirk shouted out, "Is it Luke's?"

"Of course it's Luke's!" Lorelai said, appalled. Then everyone came up to her, yelling and jumping and squealing and congratulating.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Well at least that's over with, now we don't have to explain later why I start getting fatter." Lorelai said, in a sigh of relief as they were heading to Luke's truck, which was packed up with all his stuff.

"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant." Luke explained.

"Just wait until my 8th month." Lorelai said as Luke opened the passenger door for her.

"Yeah, well. Hey. After how many months can we find out the sex of our baby?" Luke asked.

"I think 3." Lorelai said.

"Oh." Luke said. They drove to Lorelai's house in a comfortable silence. When they got Luke all unpacked, both were exhausted. Before Lorelai went to sleep, she looked around at her house, which was now Luke's house too. Lorelai smiled, and went up to the bed that they now shared.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Sorry if it sucked. I just really wanted to post because of all of the reviews. fun poll time!**

**Which season did you like better?**

**6**

**7**

**Who is your favorite Gilmore Guy?**

**Luke**

**Jess**

**Dean**

**Logan**

**Tristan**

**Chris**

**Max**

**Richard**

**(Anyone else that you can think of?)**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALLLLLL**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're dumb)**


	8. Very Important Author's Note

Sorry for not updating in a while. One of my friends on my swim team died in a car accident today, so it may be a while before I update. I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I can do about it.

Thank you,

Michelle.


	9. We Have Some News Part II

**HEYYYYYY GUYYSSS-15 reviews. good, but not GREAT! the poll was kind of boring, but it still got more reviews. if you don't have an account and you're just reading, just leave a review anyway! for those of you who don't write, you may think, "oh reviews are no big deal, she can do without mine." they help me write so much! if I know that people like my story and are interested in it then I will write better and longer chapters. My writing has gotten worse over the chapters I've realized. If I get more reviews, I'll work on that more and more. **

**I think that (not this chapter) but in chapters-to-come I will have some time skipped during Lorelai's pregnancy, like a couple of months. Because the way this story is being written it is going to be extremely long. I'll have a poll at the bottom about this and also a poll about something else that I don't know as I'm writing **_**this**_** note.**

**to those of you who reviewed, thanks sooo soo much.**

**Chapter 7 Reviews**

**Curley-Q-**** thanks...can you guess where I got that idea?**

**Luke-N-LorelaiLuva6962****- thanks!**

**HarukaTenohFan-**** thanks for the review and the input!**

**CathyCoffee-**** haha fan of hurricanes..funny.**

**buffyangel47-**** thanks! a lot of people couldn't decide. I thought season 6 because 7 was just horrible. 6 wasn't too great either, but it's a little better. Kind of.**

**.Poukk .-**** My poll questions reflect the great astounding thing writing this story that is me. Thanks, always like no complaints! Season 7 did suck. I hate Logan too. He sucks. **

**LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492-**** That's the same exact thing that was going through my head as I put in my own answer to the poll. Thanks for loving the story, someone else actually suggested the name Katherine..(I think..?) I like that name, but I think I have something in my head for the names. Maybe one of my other stories...**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** love Luke...but for Dean...no comment. Thanks for reviewing**

**javajunkie mi-**** haahhaaa you were the only one that liked season 7. good to be different though. haha i'm joking. You're not different. You like my story, so you are amaaazing**

**7thgirlgal-**** thanks for the review..wow. Logan.**

**holly-**** thanks, glad you like it.**

**lvgandld4ever-**** hahahahahaaa well how cool is that. **

**LADEDAFRKINPINAPLS-**** milo is hotttt. both seasons sucked. lorelai is best with luke. I'm with you on all.**

**remoob1513-**** cool rotting guys how fun**

**LittleGGLover-**** what does that mean? bmud ton mi. Is it a different language?**

**gilmorefanforever-**** thanks. I hate them too.**

**patricia amy em-**** haha I never really liked tristan..I thought he was too...I don't know. I can't even describe it. Wow I'm weird.**

**iheartLukeDanes-**** from your review I realize I missed a lot of people. Oh well...I don't think any would've said Jason...finn and colin were funny though. Oh well. You can't miss what you've never had. So haha for all the other people that read my story. **

**TrueLovex3LL-**** aww thanks! that's what I thought about the seasons too. **

**Author's Note Reviews**

**Luke-N-LorelaiLuva6962-**** thanks so much, I'm updating tonite cause I'm really in the mood to write.**

**swimgirl224-**** It is. I love your namey thing. swimgirl224. He was on my swim team. my friend**

**CathyCoffee-**** Thanks so much**

**LGandLD4Ever-**** thanks**

**Alexis-**** thanks so much**

**So, I guess you all know what took me so long. I want to update my stories this week...but if I don't..oh well.**

**HAHHPPY to all you people. And yess, I realize that I forgot some guys such as Jason, Finn, Colin, and Alex. But anyway, this poll is closed, and I have the results. Time to post. **

**Which season did you like better?**

**6- I I I I**

**7- I I I**

**Who is your favorite Gilmore Guy?**

**Luke- I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Jess- I I I I I I**

**Dean- I**

**Logan- I I**

**Tristan- I**

**Chris-**

**Max-**

**Richard- I I I**

**I don't feel like ending my author's note. I just got back from swim practice and I showered and it's raining so it's all gross outside and I want to walk to Wawa (which is like a c-store at gas stations except nicer and they sell hoagies and other snacks and drinks and stuff) to get a Vault for my meet. It's an inside joke with one of my friends. He always brings a vault to practice and claims that it makes him faster. and me and my other friend are like "Kevin, you don't go faster." And he's all like "yes I do!" So I'm buying 2. One for me and one for my friend. And we're going to bring them and drink them and see if we get better times. **

**You really didn't need to know that. Oh well.**

**P.S. I don't feel like writing now, so I'll do it later. **

**And now it's later. It's like 2 weeks after I started writing this. I was just so busy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**Anon**

**LLgilmorefan4lifeLL**

**Without further adu, I give you Chapter 8! (applause.)**

**Chapter 8-**** We Have Some News Part II**

_"Well at least that's over with, now we don't have to explain later why I start getting fatter." Lorelai said, in a sigh of relief as they were heading to Luke's truck, which was packed up with all his stuff._

_"You won't be fat, you'll be pregnant." Luke explained._

_"Just wait until my 8th month." Lorelai said as Luke opened the passenger door for her._

_"Yeah, well. Hey. After how many months can we find out the sex of our baby?" Luke asked._

_"I think 3." Lorelai said._

_"Oh." Luke said. They drove to Lorelai's house in a comfortable silence. When they got Luke all unpacked, both were exhausted. Before Lorelai went to sleep, she looked around at her house, which was now Luke's house too. Lorelai smiled, and went up to the bed that they now shared._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

The next day, Lorelai and Luke both went to work. Rory hung out with Jess pretty much all day. When Lorelai came home at 5 that night, she realized that she had to go to Friday Night Dinner.

"Oh crap." Lorelai said out loud.

"What Mom?" Rory asked from her room.

"Friday Night Dinner!"

"Yeah?"

"FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER!" Lorelai yelled.

"Well it is Friday!"

"Yeah, but my Mom's gonna know!"

"Gonna know what?"

"That I'm pregnant!"

"How will she know."

"She's Emily Gilmore. She knows everything."

"There's no way she knows."

"Uh, yes she does. She probably has Babette or Miss Patty send her a letter after every town meeting, all about me and my life. She probably has both of them send one in case one of them leaves something out!"

"Mom, you're overreacting." Rory said, coming out of her room.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Lorelai said, just as Luke walked into the house. "Luke!" Lorelai yelled and ran to him.

"What?"

"I have to go to Friday Night Dinner."

"Well, it's Friday." Luke replied.

"Hey that's what I said." Rory cut in.

"I can't go! She'll know!" Lorelai told him.

"How?"

"Mom thinks that Babette and Miss Patty are sending Grandma letters about her life."

"Are you serious."

"Yup. She said that they both send one."

"Hello? I'm right here!" Lorelai said.

"Oh right. I forgot." Rory joked. Lorelai didn't laugh.

"I'm serious. I was lying about the letter thing, but when she sees me and talks to me, she'll know! Or at least she'll know something's up. Then she'll ask and ask and ask until I finally break and tell her. Then all the questions will come. And I can't deal with the questions! I mean, not with her at least. If it were my father he would probably only ask the necessary questions like 'How far along,' 'Who's,' and 'Did you go to the doctor.' But my mother, oh my mother. She will ask all sorts! She'll ask who what when where why and how. Every single question she can come up with, and I bet more than half of them will me mean. I can't deal with that!" Lorelai said. "And excuse me, because I have to go throw up." Lorelai said, and ran to the bathroom. Luke followed her, leaving a very surprised and confused Rory in his wake. He held back her hair and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. "Yuck." Lorelai said when she was finished. Luke was silent through the entire thing. "I'm going to go shower and get ready."

"K." He finally said.

"Hey Luke? Could you come tonight? For moral support?"

"Yea. Of course." Luke replied, smiling.

"Thank you. I'll tell Rory to call."

"Why can't you?"

"Because she'll ask _the questions._"

"Right, I forgot."

Lorelai left the bathroom, and went to Rory's room. "Hey. Could you call Grandma and tell her that I'm bringing someone?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Yeah, sure Mom." Rory said, knowing not to fight with her mother right then.

"Thanks sweets. I'll be ready in a bit."

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Hello?" Emily Gilmore answered her phone.

"Hi Grandma, it's Rory." Rory said.

"Oh Rory, hello!"

"Listen, Mom was wondering if she could bring someone to dinner tonight."

"Yes, that would be fine. Who is it?" Emily asked. Rory paused. She didn't know if her Mom wanted Emily to know who it was.

"Um." She stalled.

"Is it her new boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"How did you know?" Rory asked, incredulously.

"Just a guess. So who is it? Anyone I know?" Emily asked.

"Um, Luke."

"Oh." Emily said, the disgust evident in her voice. "Well, I'll see you three in a bit." She said, and abruptly hung up.

"Right." Rory muttered into the phone, hoping she didn't mess things up too bad.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"You ring it."

"No you."

"No, you." Lorelai said. Luke reached in between the two fighting girls and rang the doorbell. "Hey, you ruined the fun!"

"Oh well." Luke said as a maid opened the door.

"Can I take your coats?" She asked.

"Yeah, here." Lorelai said. She and Rory gave their coats to her.

"Hi, I'm Luke Danes." Luke said, reaching his hand out for the maid to take.

"I'm..a maid." She answered, briefly shaking his hand and walking off.

"Hello Rory, Lorelai. And you must be Luke." Emily Gilmore came into the foyer.

"Hello ma'am." Luke said.

"Oh, call me Emily." Emily said, smiling through gritted teeth.

"Hello Emily." Luke said with a handshake.

Everyone was silent for a minute. "Well, let's moving into the living room for drinks, shall we?" Emily asked.

"That would be great." Luke answered. Lorelai and Rory were looking at him with a half-impressed, half-suprised look.

They all went into the living room. Lorelai and Rory had a sodas, and Luke decided that he should proabably have something a little fancy, so he got a scotch.

"So Luke, tell me something about yourself." Emily asked. She was starting to warm up to him. _'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought.' _She thought to herself. Luke told her the most important things about his life, and managed to make it all sound impressing. He got up to the point where Emily really liked him, almost as much as she liked Chris. Lorelai and Rory just stared at him in awe. When he was done talking, everyone was smiling. Lorelai decided that this would be a good time to break the news.

"Mom, we have something to tell you." Lorelai said.

"Yes Lorelai?"

Lorelai was about to tell her when she realized something. "Wait, where's Dad?"

"He has an important phone call that he's waiting for in his office."

"Hmm. He does. I'll be right back." Lorelai got up and went into her father's study. "Dad, I need you to come out here. I have something very important and...life-changing to tell you."

"I'll be there after my phone call Lorelai."

"Dad. I need you out there." Lorelai said sternly. Richard looked up from his papers. When he saw how determined Lorelai looked, he got up and walked out of the office. Lorelai smiled and followed him.

"Well, now we're all here. What do you have to tell us?" Emily asked as the two came into the living room.

"Okay, Mom, Dad, we have some news..."

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Extremely short, ya, i know. I really don't feel like posting a poll, so I'm not gonna. Leave me some reviews please. Pretend that that periwinkle go button is..is something bad. Please leave me a review!**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're dumb)**


	10. Celebration

**Sorry!!! i'm writing 2 chapters tonight...i'll probably post the next one like next week or something. so so so sorry. **

**Reviewers. amazing people you. 14..not bad..not bad. more please**

**Luke-N-LorelaiLuva6962-**** haha neither am i. i always want to write something more...but i can never think of what to say.**

**ggfuatuiwwgiac-**** thanks for reading...are you going to be writing anytime soon...because i'm leaving for florida on the 13th and coming back on the 21st.**

**7thgirlgal-**** i tried...wasn't successful though. grins sheepishly**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** a lot of people liked that fact. so i think i'm going to keep it there...somewhat.**

**CathyCoffee-**** which places? and thanks.**

**javajunkie mi-**** haha we're all different...rolls eyes**

**LittleGGLover-**** haha beaten at my own game.**

**livinginthehollow-**** thanks...i tried..i really did! but i was just so busy...**

**MoonlightGardenias-**** we usually like luke to be luke.**

**buffyangel47-**** yup so do i...**

**Curley-Q-**** actually since so many people liked him i think that i may have them still like him...but i don't know. that would be really occ for them to be okay with luke knocking up lorelai when they just started going out...so i don't know. **

**gilmorefanforever-**** yupp. i want you dead.**

**Nubes-**** thank you for pointing that out...and thank god you did right away. because then i'm sure i would've gotten a lot of reviews about it. but i changed it soo...yeah.**

**gilmoregirlfan4life-**** yupp. fun being dedicated...isn't it?**

**my amazing beta ... thanks for betaing!! you are my savior of all things grammatically incorrect. ;)**

**Dedications**

**bbwholly1981**

**gilmorejunkie1230**

**Thank you guys so much for putting input in to my poll(s)**

**So, without further adu i give you chapter...10. i guess...well technically it's 9 but i hate it when the chapters are off on the little go to a chapter thing so i'm making it chapter 10 :P**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 10:**** Celebration**

_previously:_

_"Mom, we have something to tell you." Lorelai said._

_"Yes Lorelai?"_

_Lorelai was about to tell her when she realized something. "Wait, where's Dad?"_

_"He has an important phone call that he's waiting for in his office." _

_"Hmm. He does. I'll be right back." Lorelai got up and went into her father's study. "Dad, I need you to come out here. I have something very important and...life-changing to tell you."_

_"I'll be there after my phone call Lorelai."_

_"Dad. I need you out there." Lorelai said sternly. Richard looked up from his papers. When he saw how determined Lorelai looked, he got up and walked out of the office. Lorelai smiled and followed him._

_"Well, now we're all here. What do you have to tell us?" Emily asked as the two came into the living room._

_"Okay, Mom, Dad, we have some news..."_

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Well, what is it?" Emily asked after a pause.

"I'm...I'm..." Lorelai couldn't seem to be able to tell her parents.

"Lorelai..?" Richard asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Emily and Richard were shocked. Lorelai could tell they were both processing what she said.

"You're..." Emily said, and her mouth dropped open.

"Pregnant." Richard finished. For about another minute they sat like that. Then Richard showed the slightest bit of a smile. "Congratulations."

"What?"

"You're going to have a baby!" He said, getting somewhat excited. Now Lorelai was shocked. Her father actually approved of this...and further more was happy for her.

"Wow...thanks Dad." She said, and gave him a hug.

"Yes, thank you sir." Luke said politely.

"It's Richard, my boy."

"Thank you, Richard." Luke said, and Richard beamed. Emily was still looking shocked. Lorelai looked over at her.

"Mom?" She said cautiously.

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Um..are you okay? You look a little...shocked there."

"Well I am shocked."

"But after you're done being shocked you're going to be..."

"Happy, I guess." She said as if it were obvious.

"What?" Lorelai thought she had completely lucked out with her Dad being happy for her, but she would be the luckiest person ever if her Mom was happy for her too.

"I'll be happy for you. You're having a baby, and I assume you're doing it right. You're not 16, and you're with a good man. I am happy for you." She said. Lorelai almost had tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged Emily.

"That means so much to me. Seriously, you don't know how much it means to me. Thank you Mommy." She whispered. Emily smiled.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rory said excitedly.

"It certainly does." Richard said.

"What kind of celebration?" Luke asked.

"Anything. Lorelai, you pick." Emily said, almost giddy. Lorelai looked at her, weirded out at first, but then she smiled.

"Tell the maid to forget about making dinner. We are ordering pizzas and Luke and me are going to run out and get a movie." Lorelai said, smiling.

"I'll be right back." Emily said and went off to tell the maid. Rory was still shocked at her grandparents' reactions, but she knew that they really were happy for Lorelai, and she also knew that they wanted to be a part of the baby's life. And she knew that Lorelai would let them.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Luke and Lorelai got back with the movie Casablanca. The pizza arrived shortly after they got back. They got all set up in the living room, and Lorelai put the movie in. She snuggled up to Luke on one of the couches. Richard and Emily sat in another, and Rory sat on a chair. All throughout the movie, Lorelai was smiling and thinking, _'This is how it should be.'_

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

When the movie was over, it was 9ish.

"I guess we should be going." Lorelai said.

"Thank you. It was great." Luke said, shaking both of their hands.

"Yeah, thanks." Rory said.

"Bye guys, see you next week." Lorelai said as they were almost out the door.

"Will we be seeing Luke too?" Emily asked.

"Yes, you will." Luke answered. Lorelai beamed.

"Bye." Rory said, and closed the door. They all leaned back against it.

"That was..." Lorelai started.

"That was amazing." Rory finished.

"They took it so well." Luke said.

"Nothing like I expected. I am completely blown away by this." Lorelai said, and started walking towards the car.

"I am too." Luke said. "From what you've said about your parents...and from the time that I met them at Rory's 16th birthday party, I never expected them to be happy about this."

"Believe me Luke, neither did I." Lorelai said.

"So...home?" Rory asked after a minute.

"Yeah babe. Home." Lorelai answered. They got in the car and headed home.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

When they got home Rory went straight to her room. She yelled a quick "Goodnight." to Luke and Lorelai before shutting her door. Luke and Lorelai went upstairs and got ready for bed. They were both exhausted.

"Yuck." Lorelai stated when they were both under the covers.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"I'll be starting morning sickness soon."

"That's all a part of being pregnant."

"Well it's one of the gross parts."

"It's all worth it though."

"Yeah, it is. Hey Luke, what do you want?"

"What?"

"Boy or girl?"

"I'll be extremely happy with whatever."

"I know...but which do you want? I mean, a boy because you could play baseball with him and do all the guy things...but then a girl could be a 'Daddy's Girl,' which I'm sure she would be."

"I really can't pick which one I want."

"Neither can I. I'm just so excited."

"So am I. So am I." Luke said. With that, Lorelai put her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up and Luke was already out of bed. There was a note on his pillow that said

_Making breakfast downstairs._

_Come down._

Lorelai smiled. She went downstairs, and walked into the kitchen and put her arms around Luke's waist. He turned around and kissed her.

"Good morning."

"Mmm good morning." She said back. She got a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down at the table. Just then, Rory came out of her room.

"Is that coffee I smell?" She asked. Luke nodded and she poured herself a cup of coffee. Lorelai glared at Rory. She shrugged and took a sip. Luke put breakfast on plates then put them in front of the girls. Rory started eating, but Lorelai scrunched up her face at the smell of the food.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Yuck." She said, pushing the food away from her.

"Right. What do you want instead?" Luke asked, getting up. Lorelai smiled. He really was the perfect man.

"Toast. with celery on it."

"I'll be right back."

"We don't have bread?"

"We don't have celery."

"Oh. Be off then." Lorelai joked. Luke rolled his eyes and kissed her. Lorelai sighed with satisfaction.

"This is good." Rory said.

"Yes. It definitely is."

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**So...you like? I felt pretty good about this chapter...a little short...but what can i do. i'm writing another chapter like right now so...i'm doing a poll...**

**Who Do You Like Better?**

**Emily or Richard**

**Chris or Jason**

**Lorelai or Rory**

**Jess or Dean**

**Paris or Lane**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're dumb)**

**i'm writing this like 15 minutes after i finished the review dumb thing. i'm having extreme writer's block and it's 12..so i think i'm going to go to bed now...without finishing the next chapter. i started it and it's really bad...i don't even know if i'm going to keep it. but i'll save it and see if i can make it better tomorrow. my beta i guess is asleep or not at the computer or something...because she's not answering ims. so i'll send the chapter to her, but i don't think it will be up tonight. which sucks because i like coming home at like 4:30 to a bunch of reviews. oh well. :)**


End file.
